Blood Type
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: You can know a person blood type from their personality. I don't know how, but Naru and Mai end up in the office again and someone else with them. What will Mai do when she finds out that Naru and that someone have something in common? READ AND FIND OUT!


**For those that don't know about this: In Japan, and in other country's I imagine, they think that you can know a person blood type from their personality. I was watching some manga (GO GO OTAKUS! =P), and appeared something that cough my attention. I started to think and this is what I got from that! But it's too short, I know it and I'm sorry for that! Hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's too short~! Now with the one-shot!**

**A/N; No beta reader checked the mistakes, so if you see any big mistake, tell me and I will change it~!  
**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Blood type_

Mai Taniyama, aka, Narcissist Naru personal tea-slave was having some deep thoughts about her boss. He was a person that couldn't be compared with boys of the same age of him. He was already running a company that seemed to go pretty well to have such expensive cameras and all, when other boys around the 17 years would be going out with girls, joking around with friends, etc etc.

He was too mature for someone around his age, and even so that made him more handsome that he already was. And that, my friends, could be seen by any woman around the nearest 50 meters. They could be looking at the shops one second, and the next second they would be drooling aver Naru. That was something that Mai hated from him, being too handsome could be a problem, in some ways.

And here he was right now, sat in front of Mai reading one of his books about something that no one would understand, except Naru himself and Lin. In one of his hands was the book and in the other one was the tea that Mai did some seconds ago. She had a magazine about the 10 hottest guys of Japan, but she wasn't reading it at all.

She had the number one in front of her, so why stare at guys that were nothing at all? So just imagine, a teenager girl, a normal one, was fake reading a magazine that any girl would read BUT in reality she was staring at her handsome boss. Not many girls would have the privilege to be working for him, and Mai was very proud of her ESP powers, if it wasn't because of them she wouldn't be able to be that close to Naru.

Mai though that Naru didn't know that she was staring at him, but she was very wrong. Naru sighed and closed the book that he was reading, that made Mai look at the magazine in front of her nerviously. Naru cought lightly and Mai looked at him.

"You wanted something, Naru?" Mai tried to look innocent, but Naru saw through it.

"Mai, I know that I'm enough handsome to be stared at, but if you have something to say, just say it." Naru told her smirking. Mai was blusing hard and decided to say something.

"I'm sure that your blood type is B." Mai said while leaving the the magazine next to her. Naru looked surprised at that, but smirked before talking back.

"What made you think that?" he asked still smirking.

"Well~... just the fact that you're an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn brat give me some hints." Mai tryed to say innocently, but Naru cough everything.

"Is that all, Mai?" Naru asked still smirking.

"I guessed, right?" Mai asked while grinning.

"You didn't." Naru said with that damned smirk that Mai was starting hate.

"Then, which is?" Mai asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Naru smirked more.

"A." he answered. Mai started to process the information and got into a conclusion. Her eyes widened and her mouth open.

"No way..." she said shaking her head. "You can't have the same blood type as John!" Mai screamed while standing up.

"What happens with me?" John said smiling. Mai and Naru looked at the Blondie thinking when did he enter in the office. Mai looked at John, then to Naru, John, Naru. John. Naru.

...

"You have to be joking around!" Mai cried out while falling to the sofa. John and Naru shared a strange confusing look, but still in the end Naru decided to ignore his girlfriend.

* * *

_**NEW RECORD FOR ME! This time I did it in less than 20 minutes! I'm great, I'm just too great! Don't mind my arrogant side, I'm just too happy about this! **_


End file.
